Love Letters
by that ninja kid
Summary: They all tell her that he is either dead or that he left her. Hinata clings to the hope in her heart through letters she writes to her husband whose been missing for seven months. Unread envelopes pile up on her kitchen table until they disappear one day.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Please read, review the story and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Husband:<em>

_It's seven months today. Seven months since I last spoke to you. Seven months since we last saw each other. You told me it would take only a week at most. Maybe up to a month. What happened? They say your dead. I refuse to believe it. _

_You of all people, dead? I think not. There was no body recovered._

_The other thing they say is that you left me for good. I sometimes think that is the more likely option. But Even that is so hard for me to swallow as the truth. I won't give up hope on you. I won't give up on my love for you just because they've given up on you. _

_Naruto. He believes me. Some days I see the doubt in his eyes but he is strong. He tries so hard to find you. He knows how much it means to me to know what really happened._

_I use to wait everyday at the entrance you always used. I sat on a bench all day waiting patiently. I only stopped waiting there because I couldn't stand the pity in their eyes or the way they would approach me and say what they thought. I'm so different now. That's mostly because of you._

_Some people are accusing me of killing you. It's ridiculous. They say I wanted only the title and fortune. _

_I miss you. I hope you know I don't care for your families money. I don't even care for my own families money. _

_I came to Tsunade with tears. This loneliness is crushing me. We've been married a whole two and a half years now. She recommended me focusing myself into a hobby. I came up with an idea of writing letter to you. I feel I'd be repeating myself a lot if I just write you letters. _

_I decided to tell you our story from my eyes._

_It's the only thing that keeps me sane. The memories of you. _

_Despite how our marriage began. Despite how I didn't love you and you didn't love me when we were engaged and just married, I love you now. I love you so much that it hurts._

_Forever yours,_

_Hinata._

Hinata wiped a tear from her cheek and enclosed the letter into an envelope. Her finger tips trembled as she set the envelope with her husband's name on it onto the table. She hoped that if he ever watched her that he would take it. That it would be read. She hoped more than anything for him to turn up home.

The moon hangs high in the clear night sky. Despite the warmth in the night Hinata pulled the blankets right up under her chin. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. Her raven hair falling onto the pillow.

Her last thoughts were all of him. Tomorrow she would write. Tomorrow she would check to see it the envelope had moved even an inch. That hope, in the end, she felt would crush her.

* * *

><p>Sleep was not refreshing like it use to be. It felt like an alternative state her body entered to escape reality. There were no pleasant dreams. No dreams, period. Hinata crawled out of bed and made the bed slowly. She brushed her hair and dressed in a purple shirt and a black skirt. Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.<p>

She decided to munch on toast and sip some tea.

She put a number one on the envelope she left on the table. It was exactly where she left it. Disappointment stung her heart but she walked away from it.

At last she sat at his desk. On it was a picture of them on their wedding day. It was not such a happy occasion then but he placed it on his desk some time before he left on his mission. Eventually he felt that their forced smiles had become real. Or at least that's what Hinata believed he thought.

She sighed and forced her tears back and picked up an ink pen.

Her writing was neat and small.

_Dear husband:_

_As promised today I begin to write our story from my side. You know these events as well as I do. But you don't know them the way I do._

_I should start the day this all really began. From what I knew, you had come back after avenging your family. It was rumored then that you were planning to rebuild your clan. So many women were pleading their love for you. So many were hoping to bear your children and rebuild your clan with you. _

_I was not among them. As you know. I was in love with Naruto. I also couldn't have a straight conversation with him. So any hope of a relationship with him was out of the question. Especially since he was in love with Sakura. _

_But that's besides the point._

_It was the day my father took my sister Hanabi and myself to your families estate. Well your estate. Currently our estate. _

_I didn't understand why he wanted me to come along. He had flat out told me that Hanabi was the heir. Perhaps he meant to rub it in my face as an insult? Who knows. I don't speak to him much anymore. He's the one who thinks I'm in denial and that your dead. _

_I simply refuse to believe._

_Again, I'm off track._

_We arrived at your doorstep and we entered. I bowed and took my shoes off first. In their haste they forgot their manners. I still apologize for that. _

_You looked utterly irritated by our presence, and I thought, '_I don't blame you Sasuke.'

_"Can I help you?" you asked my father._

_"Sasuke," my father thought he could smooth talk you. "Glad to see you decided to rebuild your clan. I'd like to offer assistance."_

_I'm sure you've heard that line before._

_"My daughter Hanabi is the heir of my clan and a marriage between the two of you would be beneficial to both you and our clan," he put his hand on her shoulder. _

_I stared at the gardens just outside the window behind you. It was breathtaking. Over grown but wild with life._

_"Honestly this is more awkward than beneficial," I remember you turned away from my father and lead us into the kitchen. "She's several years younger than me. It would feel weird."_

_"I would offer my daughter Hinata but she's not in good standing with our clan," it cut like knives. I was a last resort if a resort at all for him. Honestly he thought more of himself when he was talking than anyone of us._

_"Actually," I remember seeing the look on your face change. I remember the hopeful little intake of breath my father took. "Hinata might be the best offer I've had."_

_that really shocked me. Let me tell you. Hanabi turned and looked at me with this look of both astonishment and disgust. My sister both loves me and does as she's told. Which is not to associate with me. She treads a thin line that way. I think she was shocked that you chose me over her, I know I was. As much as she loved me I was still in her way._

_"Hinata?" he watched your expression closely. "If you would take her you would be given a wonderful engagement gift."_

_I stayed silent. I was questioning your thought. Me? Your best offer yet? Were you crazy?_

_"To be honest," you turned to him. "I have plenty of money. I don't want anything you have to offer. Your free to give her money though."_

_I remember this feeling of helplessness. We left after thanking you properly we left. I wanted to ask you why so badly. _

_We got home and I felt sick. I realized what this meant. I would never be with Naruto. I would be married to someone I didn't love. Oh how that changed. I was asked questions like "Why does he __want you as his bride?" "How did you catch his eye?" "Just what are you trying to pull?"_

_I answered honestly. "I don't know."_

_I didn't understand a single bit of it. You chose me._

_Of all the girls in this village that love you, you chose one that didn't. _

_I still question that._

_Even though I've already heard your answer. _

_Perhaps that's enough for this letter. _

_Love always,_

_Hinata._

Hinata placed it into another envelope and numbered it as two. She sat at the table and stared at the picture. If only she could go back to that time and relive the happiness again.

A knock on the door startled Hinata. She walked to the door and opened slightly.

Naruto's sad face was all that Hinata saw.

She opened the door all the way and they made their way into the kitchen where she brewed them tea.

"So are you going to tell me?" Hinata finally asked Naruto.

"It's not good," he replied.

"Just say it," Hinata rushed him.

"We found blood," he said.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"They identified it as his blood," Naruto hesitated to say. "It was enough blood for someone to die from."

Hinata pushed back the tears.

"No," she said more to herself than him. "If there is not a body then he is alive. That is what I believe."

"There was no body recovered," he stated. "But Hinata their said they won't send anymore trackers. Their dismissing this case as KIA."

"Then we'll have to find him," Hinata set her cup down with too much force and the tea splashed over the sides. While she wiped it up Naruto sighed.

"Hinata," he said. "I'll look for him. You obviously won't be going anywhere like that."

His hand gestured to her belly.

She touched her growing belly tenderly.

"I won't have you and the baby dieing on a mission to find him," Naruto said. "Leave the tracking to me. Kiba said he would take Akamaru and help me look for him."

"Please find him," Hinata almost choked on the words. "If you find him and he doesn't want to return. If it's true that he left me, then leave him be. But tell me. Inform me the minute you find anything. I need to know."

"You really love him," Naruto smiled weakly. He tried to make her smile but she only nodded before the tears finally flooded her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for this story while at work. When you're just stocking the shelves your mind tends to wander. There will definately be more coming. It might be slow getting put up because I have so little free time between classes and work. So I apologize ahead of time. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**This is chapter 2 of Love Letters. Please read, review and definately enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Hinata sits at the desk with an blank page in front of her. Pen in her hand she thinks back to the last letter she wrote. <em>Where did I leave off?<em>

Leaning forward she puts her hair up before writing.

_Dear Husband:_

_There is some news in your case. I hope Naruto and Kiba learn more. _

_I left off the night I came home from that meeting at your house. My father was pleased nonetheless to have a daughter marrying an Uchiha. I know he was bragging about it the next day. But when they asked who he would say my name with much less happiness. My father wanted to go over some things about our engagement so he brought me back over the next day. _

_I remember feeling like we were suffocating you. I felt suffocated by it. _

_I was so sure that you were going to have changed your mind. I almost wished for it. I remember wondering what was going to happen. That uncertainty frightened me. I didn't know how to act. What I was supposed to do. What was expected of me. I silently observed until I felt I had grasped some knowledge of the situation. _

_My father asked how much money should be given to a newlywed couple? If you still wish it will be deposited into Hinata's account._

_I vaguely remember you telling him I should have a separate account from the families as soon as were were married. That's when I knew this was really happening. _

_"I can't imagine Hinata would use my money," you said to him. "Not that she wouldn't be allowed to."_

_"Are you suggesting that we financially cut all ties with Hinata?" my father was insulted with how you mentioned a separate account. _

_"Hm," you rolled your eyes at him. "It makes sense. She is leaving the Hyuga name and taking mine, isn't she?" _

_You had a challenging look in your eyes. _

_My father had to set his pride aside to arrange this marriage. _

_Father excused himself to use the restroom and I finally spoke to you._

_"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered._

_"What?" I remember it was not said unkindly. _

_"May I ask why?" I hesitated. "I-I meant why you chose me. Of all the girls that like you in Konoha. Me? I don't understand."_

_"Because your quiet," you replied. You didn't even have to think about it. "You don't drive me nuts like most of the girls. I don't think you ever have." _

_It was enough to let me chew through my thoughts. _

_Father returned and there was talk of a date set up for the ring._

_"I can supply a ring for your engagement if you would like," he suggested._

_"That wouldn't be right," you countered. "We'll pick one out. It should be from me anyway."_

_I kept thinking how much you were different. You rarely spoke before you left. Now you were striking up a conversation with my father. I was very astonished to find you saying WE would pick out a ring. _

_"Next week," you said. _

_"I'll be ready," I bowed as respectfully as I could. This was the last thing I could do to honor my family, even if by just a little. _

Hinata grew hungry as she wrote. She pushed away from the desk and checked the fridge. She had forgotten how bare it had grown without him. She wasn't filling it to feed two adults anymore.

She grabbed her purse and left for lunch.

Hinata walked down the winding roads and past the people whom stared at her. She was becoming widely known. The look of pity was slapped across everyone's face as she passed them. She was long over the staring at her feet as she walked. She held her head up and entered Ichiraku's. Naruto would be here. Maybe even Kiba. It was there last day before they left. It's tradition to Naruto to eat ramen on the eve before a mission. Although he ate it all day. Hinata took a seat next to Naruto who was slurping the last bits of his third bowl. Kiba, seated on Naruto's other side, was also slurping the broth of his third bowl. Kiba looked more like he was going throw up any second.

"Hey Kiba," Hinata waved.

Kiba's eyes flicked over to look at her but he didn't set the bowl down until he had every last drop.

Naruto's bowl hit the counter just before Kiba's.

"I win!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"Dang it," Kiba muttered to himself. "Hey Hinata. How are ya holdin' up?"

Kiba tried to press the pity out of his voice and face but it lingered there in his eyes.

Hinata averted her eyes, "I've been better."

"We'll do our best," Kiba told her. It was the only truth he could offer her.

"Tsunade said that if I saw you today your supposed to meet her," Naruto turned to Hinata. "It appears you missed another appointment. You can;t keep doing that Hinata."

"I didn't mean too," she said reflexively.

"You have all the time in the world. How do you forget?" Naruto said unthinking.

Hinata let out a small laugh. _Is that all it is? Time?_ "I've been writing. Tsunade said I should pick up a hobby to occupy my time until Sasuke returns."

"She said that?" Naruto ignored her laugh. "She said returns? She was trying to convince me yesterday about-"

Kiba elbowed Naruto hard in the side to shut him up. Hinata ignored him by ordering some ramen for herself. Her profile to Kiba and Naruto looked utterly sorrowful.

"Just go see Tsunade. Okay Hinata?" Kiba said softly.

She nodded her head in response. Words would fail her. Her voice would fail her.

"Leave finding him to us," Kiba pet Akamaru's giant head while saying this. Akamaru gave her a toothy grin before they steered the conversation into a less depressing one.

Hinata arrive home with a belly full of ramen and a slightly better mood. She set her purse down and stared at the envelopes on the table. She let the hope crush her before turning back to the desk. On the desk nothing had changed. She sat down and began where she left off.

_I remember you were waiting for me. Outside of my house. I met you there and you told me we would walk. It was such a nice day. Walking past the cherry blossom trees and the petals falling all around us made me think of snow. We asked how my family was taking this engagement and how my friends. I think I was thinking something like, _"How odd that he actually cares whether this effects me or not."_ It was a stupid thought now that I think about it. Honestly, you do think of others. More so now than when I first met you as a child. _

_Upon arrival we saw all the expensive diamond rings set out. I felt quite uneasy. I remember thinking that if this was Sakura or Ino they would have no problem finding a ring they liked. I felt oddly placed into this scenario. Like I didn't belong there. _

_I must have been staring because you gently pushed me forward._

_They were expecting us I realized. I gawked at how every ring reflected the light. It felt weird to think one of them might be on my finger. I saw one that I liked. It was simple. Platinum band and one small diamond. _

_"I like that it's simple but don;t you want one even just a tad bit bigger?" you asked me. I almost wondered if in that second you wanted every girl to envy me. If perhaps you would get some small joy out of that. _

_You pointed to one similar to that which I held onto but the diamond was nearly three times the size. You took it from the display box and actually put it on my finger._

_I thought it was beauty in a pure form. Something I didn't deserve. But it fit so well and we all knew that it was meant for me. _

Hinata looked at the ring and felt the fond memories rushing towards her. She stared at it and decided that she loved that ring no matter what anyone thought.

_It felt crazy to me. Some weird dream I was tumbling downwards in. I could reach out for something to stop me but there was nothing there. Somehow I felt loneliness in my heart then, though it's nothing compared to now. _

_I began to wonder what more in depth about what would be required of me as a wife. I wanted to ask you that but I had such a hard time speaking let alone asking something that should be obvious. I'm still trying to figure this all out. _

_You walked me home that day and I stared at that ring for hours. I was capable enough in the kitchen already but I began to study cookbooks and clean more often. I began to prepare for my roll. If felt odd still but I tried to think of it as a mission. A mission which would last a very long time. _

_I wondered that very night, while staring at my ring, what if it wasn't you? If it was Naruto would I be happier? Would it feel more natural? Would I ever love you?_

_You have to know by now how this all felt like some strange dream I was plunged into. I kept thinking I was going to wake up. Any second now. Every morning I'd stare at that ring just to see if I had finally woken up._

_The next real day of importance was the actual wedding. It was really the next time I saw you. Father decided he would plan everything out with my mother and that they would ask me or occasionally you what we thought. I tried on a few dresses until I found the right one. It felt amazing. Like I would be the center of attention. I already would be, but it felt like a confidence boost for me. _

_I was standing in front of that mirror slowly turning. Smoothing any loose hairs. You remember the dress. Strapless, layers that bubbled over another layer and the white sash. My veil made me feel like a spirit. An ethereal being. My shoes were actually flats. I still can't really walk in heels. My hair was up with a few curls falling here and there. Lastly were the flowers. Purple tulips and white lilies. _

_I checked my ring once more. _

_I exhaled slowly. _

_"This is real Hinata," I told myself. _

_A knock on the door startled me. _

_"You look beautiful Hinata," Neji said. I smiled in response. _

_"I feel nervous Neji," I muttered._

_"It's only natural," he comforted me._

_"Is it?" I said. "I don't know what I'm doing here."_

_"You're getting married," he smiled encouragingly. "That much should be obvious."_

_I turned and gave him a look that said 'Don't you start that.'_

_"Neji?" I said quietly. _

_"Hm?" _

_"Is this the right thing to do?" I questioned it. I wish I hadn't thought that but it happened. "Is this how it's supposed to be?"_

_"The paths been laid down before you for several months cousin," he said matter of factly. "And it's now that you ask this? It's too late to back out graciously now."_

_I wanted to tell him to forget I said anything. Another knock on the door and your voice floated through the now quiet room._

_"We'll be starting soon," you said. "Hope your ready."_

_"She'll be out soon enough," Neji shouted back at you. If I had half the nerve I do now I would have ordered him to leave._

_"Why don't you join the men Neji?" you joked. I will never forget the look on Neji's face when you said that. He looked embarrassed to be caught with the bride to be. Questioning of his manhood __would be done. He left immediately and I stood there with my thoughts. I contemplated the window. The drop wouldn't be bad, especially considering how we're ninja. I was more afraid of disappointing you or my father. So ultimately I stepped out and walked down that aisle. _

_My eyes were fixed on my feet until I was halfway there. You were looking at me and I realized how much your demeanor had changed. Your onyx eyes are kind still. You even smiled at me. I remember how neat you looked in your nice tux. Standing in front of you was every girl's dream and my reality._

_I had to realize how lucky I was. Am. How lucky I am._

Hinata had a hard time seeing the paper. She realized it was very late and she had again missed meeting with Tsunade. She didn't want to visit her. Tsunade would drill doubt into her. She would try to be strong.

She put the letter into the envelope and numbered it. She tossed it onto the table and she crawled into her bed. Soon it was warm. Her thoughts before sleep were pleasant she imagined what her child would look like. She hoped they would resemble him more than her. She let herself drift off and her eyes grew heavy.

Morning announced itself when the sun flooded her unadjusted eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over. Her arm lay extended instinctively. She felt the warmth beneath her fingers and jolted upright. She realized then that it was only warm there because she rolled over.

She showered slowly letting the water pour over her before stepping out to dress. Today felt like a simple dress and sandals day. She left her hair down and she tugged the lavender dress over her head and it flowed around her belly. She slipped on her sandals and made some toast. She munched on the toast as she walked to Tsunade's office at the hospital. Tsunade would be there since she devoted much of her time to healing.

Hinata walked up to Tsunade's office as she was instructed to by the receptionist. She knocked twice and was told to come it.

Hinata exhaled and walked in.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with an immense amount of paperwork.

"Hinata!" Tsunade was shocked to see her. Hinata waved to greet her. "Shizune take the papers and do as much as you can while I see to Hinata."

Shizune grimaced as she carried the papers away to work on them. Tsunade's brown eyes fell on Hinata and she watched Hinata sit in the chair.

"I wish you would have come on the day of our appointment," she leaned back.

"I'm sorry I was busy," Hinata could kick herself.

"Busy doing what? Hinata you're on maternity leave and can't do much in pregnancy," Tsunade told her.

Hinata held up her hand to stop her, "You told me to get a hobby. I did."

"And?" Tsunade leaned forward probing her further.

"I write," Hinata looked out the window when she replied.

"What kind of writing?"

"Letters mostly," Hinata traced the lines on the chair.

"What else?"

"It's a story. Our story," she confessed. "I write our story in the letters I write to my missing husband."

Hinata's face was becoming pink.

"Do you send them?" Tsunade probably thought she was crazy.

"No," Hinata said to her. "If I knew where to send them I wouldn't write them. I'd go to him."

"Hinata," Tsunade's voice was full of pity and maybe even concern. "This isn't healthy. Why can't you just accept-"

"Accept what?" Hinata rose. Bitterly she moved towards the door but Tsunade was faster standing in front of the door. "I just can't wrap my head around the idea of him being dead."

"Please don't leave," Tsunade put her hand on Hinata's shoulder comfortingly and Hinata let her hand linger there before sitting down once more. "Let's focus on the pregnancy. I'd like to do a routine exam."

Hinata nodded.

Tsunade's hands hovered glowing just above Hinata's belly. She scrunched her face up.

"What is it?" Hinata felt worry and concern wash over her.

"Twins," Tsunade smiled lightly. She had forgotten the beauty of such things. This whole ordeal with Sasuke left Tsunade's focus a little clouded.

"Twins?" Hinata's face light up. She would write of this as soon as she had gotten to that part of the story.

"Do you wish to know their genders now?" Tsunade asked Hinata.

Hinata didn't hesitate, "To know without him knowing seems unfair."

Tsunade smiled slightly. Hinata was stronger than Tsunade gave her credit for.

"Your dismissed then," Tsunade reached for the papers she'd have to fill out.

"Thank you for coming Hinata," Tsunade said to her. "Please don't forget to come to me if you need anything."

Hinata gave her a small hug and thanked her before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I have fun writing this. I feel like there are so many ways that this story could unfold. Chapter three should be done by the weekend. I really want to get this story to an ending rather than letting it hang like some of my others. So thank you for reading and for the encouraging reviews for chapter one. I appreciate it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Please read, reviews are appreciated and definately enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hinata opened the door to her home. She walked softly through the house like she was tip toeing through a sleeping house. She set her keys down and her purse and passed through the kitchen on her way to the desk. She grabbed a glass and pour sweet iced tea into the glass with ice and she pulled a lemon from inside the fridge. She cut the lemon and dumped a lemon slice into the tea. Before walking back to her personal mission she glanced at the kitchen table.<p>

She stopped dead in her tracks and the glass fell from her fingertips.

Not an envelope was on the table. She checked the doors and the windows, all shut and locked. She checked every room. Not a thing else was missing. Hinata hurried outside and turned on her Byakugan. She scanned every possible angle. Her eyes strained as she searched for anything that would give away a clue. Whomever had been there was long gone.

Kiba had just left with Naruto. If it was Sasuke who had taken the letters it left Hinata wondering if he really just didn't want to come home. It didn't seem likely with how they departed but perhaps he was a better actor than she imagined.

"No," she told herself out loud. "I can't keep doubting my husband."

Hinata reached for her phone. She called Tenten. As her best friend she could shed some light on the matter or she wouldn't understand. It seemed Sasuke's absence was driving a wedge between them. Tenten claimed not to know what to believe. Hinata urged her friend to believe her but Tenten was always wary when it came to Sasuke's missing status.

Hinata dialed the number she knew by heart.

Tenten answered after several rings.

Hinata didn't dare go inside yet.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Hey," Hinata said. Her voice trembled slightly. "How fast can you get here?"

Tenten hung up. Hinata knew she would rush. Tenten liked a challenge and Hinata posed it as one. Hinata sat outside on the front steps and Tenten approached moments later and took time for a breather.

"Hey," Tenten smiled. "You called?"

"You've gotten faster," she smiled.

"I've been training hard," Tenten smiled. "I doubt that's why you called me here though."

Tenten surveyed the estate. She always felt eerily out of place visiting Hinata here.

"They're gone," Hinata's eyes welled with tears. "I'm not sure who took them but they're gone."

"They're? People?" Tenten inquired.

"My letters to Sasuke," Hinata wiped her eyes. "Tsunade said I should take up a hobby so I began to write him letters. I left them on the table and suddenly their gone. Who would take them? Their not worth anything to anyone but to him and I."

Tenten sat next to her friend and put her arms around her.

"Do you think he could have taken them?" Tenten tread lightly. To say that was opening a can of worms where Hinata would become hysterical. She was always on the brink of hysteria lately.

"Do you think he left me?" Hinata asked her. "But why would he return to take letters? It just makes no sense Tenten."

"You're telling me," Tenten sighed. "It's okay. If someone was here then some new lead is bound to come up."

Tenten held onto Hinata who cried. She wondered briefly if this chaos would ever be resolved. If they would ever know what happened. She prayed that Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto would find something.

Hinata put her hand on her belly and wiped the last of her tears away.

"What would I do without you?" she asked her best friend.

Tenten gave her a weak smile. Truthfully she would have told Hinata she would break under the grief or fallen into a horrible despair. _Who knows, maybe I'm wrong about her,_ Tenten thought.

Hinata hugged her friend once more and locked the door after her. She sighed and returned to the desk eager to see what would become of the next letter.

_Dear Husband:_

_My letters to you have disappeared. Literally. I wonder if that is your doing. Perhaps you had someone else sneak them back to you. What do you hope to find? It makes me wonder why your not here. Did you decide to leave me after all? If you wanted to leave me you could have told me. I think that would have been better than this. _

_I just want to know. _

_I last left off at the moment where I was standing in front of you at the alter. What was going on in your head, I wonder. Maybe someday you'll tell me. I remember feeling watched and envied even. Deep down inside me some part was enjoying that. I probably wouldn't admit that except to my closest friends and you. _

_I never cared for being the center of attention but everyone knows on your wedding day you kind of have to be the center of attention. I remember looking in your eyes a lot during that time up there. I tuned out what wasn't necessary. It felt like it was happening so fast. That was my first kiss. My first kiss was what bound me to you. _

_I don't think many can say that. _

_It was so light. The feel of your lips. The only way I know it happened was because I had this warmth on my lips afterwords. My face was bright red and I felt awkward. I wondered if we would have to kiss anymore. I wasn't sure I could handle it. I remember worrying about Naruto, but I was remind later that he was after Sakura and I was now a married woman. That night was the first I spent with you. It was the most awkward. _

_Being alone with you was weird. I can't stress how it out of place it felt to stand in your home and know it was also mine from then on and that you were as well. I expected you to make me sleep on the couch, or even a guest room. _

_I changed into what I usually would sleep in at home. Shorts and a tank top. You were in shorts without a shirt and it was the first time I had seen you without a shirt. My face was red and I turned around. My father and sister who had brought my things over let you pack them away. You packed them with your own. I wondered what that meant for me._

_I remember standing there wanting to ask you where you had planned on having me sleep. _

_"Hinata?" you said softly, even slightly confused. "Why are you just standing there?"_

_You were sitting on the edge of the bed and I felt my face was heated. _

_"I... uh," I had to talk around a lump in my throat. I was so nervous. You made me nervous. "Am I to sleep in a guest room?"_

_I finally said it. _

_You laughed._

_"Your things are in here where I put them," you pointed to the dresser. My face growing redder. "I had intended on you sleeping here. But if you want you can sleep elsewhere." _

_"C-can I ask why?" I felt so stupid asking you questions but honestly I wanted to know. I felt stupid stuttering while I asked too. _

_You turned away from me and slid into the bed. Laying on your side with your back to me. I felt like you were dismissing me but when I thought of leaving I heard your voice, "Perhaps I just thought we'd be less lonely that way." _

_You left it up to me. _

_I was torn between comfort of loneliness in another room compared to the thought of spending the night in your bed with you. I thought of it as my duty and I had to for fill it but it scared me. All this unknown scared me._

_I swallowed my fear and walked towards the bed. _

_I slid in as quietly and smoothly as possible. I didn't want to disturb you. It felt so much warmer __than my bed at the Hyuga estate. I would have to get use to it. It felt so strange to be so close to you. And I remember sleeping peacefully that night. I woke up with your arm holding me too you. Your breathing was still deep so I knew you were sound asleep. I crawled out and silently dressed myself. I pulled the blankets higher on your sleeping body and headed for the kitchen._

_I prefer tea but in the mornings coffee was what was needed. _

_It seemed that you preferred coffee in the morning. _

_I made an array of food for breakfast and I came back into the room to tell you breakfast was ready. You were already pulling on a shirt when I walked in. _

_I remember I closed my eyes and bowed respectfully to show you I was sorry for walking in on you changing but I forgot where I was standing and bowed my head into the door which shut closed._

_You wouldn't let that one go for the longest time. _

_You laughed so hard that I started to laugh and my embarrassment faded. _

_Breakfast wasn't as awkward as I imagined. _

_That was our first day together. All day. I wondered if I bothered you. You were so silent and it reminded me of before you left Konoha. I kept thinking of things to say, things to do, something to distract you from the quietness. It felt lonely to be in this house with you and you never speak a word to me. _

_The months after that were a blur of the same things. Sleep was the closest we were to each other. I was always up first. I always made breakfast. We always would talk then but it seemed like it was the only time we talked. Afterwords we went our separate ways. _

_I remember wishing that I wasn't married to you. I was miserable, lonely and stuck in a marriage neither one cared for. _

_It was winter when some things changed. _

_That's when you got sick. You caught the flu. Tsunade was always busy with sick patients but she gave me tea to give you. You refused to let Sakura treat you. Healing jutsu doesn't so much for a cold anyway. They told me to watch over you carefully. _

_I promised. _

_I made your favorite foods and I had a fresh glass of water always next to your bedside. When you threw up I held up the bucket I found. I washed it so you didn't have to smell it while you slept. I had a cool rag constantly on you head. When you slept I would take my fingertips and touch your forehead. My hands get cold easily. Your head was burning and I was worried. _

_They told me you had a bad case._

_They told me to report to them your condition but I was afraid to leave your side. You dropped wanting food and drank very little and I stayed up all night changing the cool rag on your head. It wasn't until morning's light I realized that I had nodded off during my important duty. I took the rag and got fresh water. I came back and felt your head. It was cooler than the night before. _

_My relief was clearly visible because you opened your eyes and saw me smiling at you. _

_"You made it," I joked. "You had me worried." Instinctively I leaned down and kissed your forehead. My face became red and I left to prepare you some food because you muttered something about being so hungry you could faint dead away. _

_Even know you make me laugh._

_Please come home._

_I miss you so much. When you left you took the color from my world._

_Love,_

_Hinata. _

Hinata leaned back in her chair. She stuck the letter in the envelope and numbered it like usual. She sat it on the table and snacked on something she bought recently. Her thoughts were so clearly focused on Sasuke. She looked at her ring. If only she could go back and ask for someone else to take the mission. The thing was that it was an ANBU ranked mission, his first as an ANBU member. He wanted to do those missions. They were better pay and he would do one here or there he told her. She would never let him go on another if he came back.

Hinata stared at the ceiling. She counted the breathes she took and finally she crawled into bed without regard to the time of day. Sorrow made her tired. _Perhaps I should do something else productive for awhile? Maybe their right. Maybe dwelling on all this is making me go crazy. _

Hinata decided to work a little while she still could. Maybe that way she could retain some of her sanity a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong> I didn't think I was going to post another in the same night. I know the next one won't be posted as quickly. I'll be busy between work and classes for a few days. I keep getting wonderful reviews so I thought I would get another chapter done. If only I could write my comp papers this easily. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I appreciate them. Thanks for reading! Until next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Husband:<em>

_There is still no news from Kiba and Naruto. I've spent time at the library putting books away. I think they let me take it as a job because they have pity for me. It has helped me some but I take more comfort in writing these letters. Is that crazy of me? I think everyone imagines that I'm going to fall apart any second. I've imagined it many times. Somehow I manage to keep going. But how much more can I take Sasuke? That's what I keep asking myself. _

_There's really nothing else new to inform you about._

_I last wrote about the time you were sick with the flu. It was terrible for us both. I really believe you might not make it. You were probably just barely conscience half the time. After that we became closer. I'm not sure it if was respect had grown or if we began to genuinely care more for each other. I tried to be brave and touch you here and there. And as bad as that sounds I mean that in the most minor way. You would sit at this very desk writing your report for a mission you'd completed and I would set tea down for you. My hand would touch your shoulder while I set the glass down. Or I would hand you a clean shirt to change into and our fingertips would brush against each other. Such small contact like that made it easier to sleep next to you at night. _

_I had realized that if these minor actions bothered me that I would have a hard time bearing you children. I tried not to think of that because you would be right next to me and I honestly thought you could see my dreams. I dreamed a lot back then. They were peaceful. More like the future. There would be me and you and a child or two. I remember feeling unexplainable happiness. I wanted to be there then. I wanted pass that awkward stage. _

_One day you completely shocked me. I was doing laundry and you came for a clean shirt like usual but inside of the small contact between our fingers you kissed me. Not on the cheek either. Right on the lips. It was gentle but it seemed sincere. _

_"I have to leave early," you told me. They decided to leave earlier and things were uneasy where you were heading, you might be away longer. _

_It was contact you initiated and I was afraid of being alone. I reached out and took your hand before you were gone. I wrapped my arms around you and I remember inhaling the scent of your fresh shirt and whatever it is you smell like. I've yet to name it. _

_"Be careful," I told you. You were gone after that. I didn't worry while I was hugging you or being kissed by you. I would have plenty of time once you were gone. Too much time. Not like now though. This is unbearable. _

_I did these small missions and I waited at home thinking you'd be home. When you did arrive I was asleep. You crawled into bed and I woke up feeling so warm and I turned and I felt a warm breath on my face. It was yours. Simple joy took over. I wondered then when I had become so happy to see you? Maybe because you were the person most in my life. I began to care because you were always there at home. You didn't care much for going out. You trained and stayed home. _

_I didn't want to get up yet. Afraid you'd leave for another mission I stayed and I even closed my eyes. I think I was drifting off and you must have woke up because I felt my hair being tucked behind my ear. My face became redder and you gave me a quick peck before getting up. Suddenly it was like kissing was okay. I didn't get worked up by the sweet little kisses before you left or before we sat down to eat. They always left my lips feeling warm and tingly. I like it. _

_"Do you want to go out with some of our friends tonight?" you asked me. _

_I looked up at you. I was a little astonished. Going out wasn't your thing, but it wasn't mine either. "Okay." I agreed nonetheless. _

_It was something to look forward too. I made sure my clothes were clean and my hair was okay. A white short sleeve blouse and jeans tucked into flat boots. You were so casual, some white t-shirt and a black jacket open in the front with dark jeans. I waited around the house for awhile before giving into reading while I waited for the time to pass. You don't know how many books I've read since you've been gone this time. _

_It was set at a casual restaurant we all used to visit. We got the big group booth all the way in the corner. The one where if you have just the right spot you can see the whole room. I was the one with that spot. Sasuke sat on one side of me and Tenten on the other. Neji was next to her and Naruto next to him, Sakura sat next to him and Ino who sat next to Shikamaru. The table was loud because we all tried to talk over each other. Tenten and I talked to ourselves and Sasuke conversed with Naruto. Sakura and Ino were loud from their spot and Neji and Shikamaru teased the girls at the table whom were their dates. In that regard it was weird. They liked each other, but they weren't married like us. I believed we were beginning to like each other but I'm not a good judge of these things. _

_It didn't get truly awkward until Ino and Sakura drilled me with questions._

_"So how's the married life?" Sakura asked. Her eyes like daggers. Naruto gave me a sympathetic looks like he was sorry but he knew better than to tell her to shut it. _

_"It's..." I thought of something to say. I realized my comment would be crucial. Sasuke was listening and they were listening, one mistake and I was going to look like a horrible wife. One that should be removed. "It's better than I imagined."_

_I worried I had said the wrong thing. That would be something typical of me. _

_Sasuke smiled next to me._

_"I'm not as scary as she once thought," he made my statement into a joke. He saved me from that question. I hope you knew and still know that I meant it. I didn't want to say I was enjoying it because I was afraid of how you would react. Ino and Sakura had icy stares long after that. They're good actresses but their emotion is so clear for everyone to see. _

_It's not the first time you saved me. _

_Questions were thrown at me left and right. Some personal and others just randomly thrown out. I answered and you answered and the night finally ended. _

_"We should all so this again sometime," Sakura winked at you I believe and we left them there. We walked home and it was dark and chilly. I realized that I should have grabbed my jacket before we left but I wasn't thinking about the temperature at the time. _

_I wasn't so sure going out with friends was what we should be doing considering how hostile Ino and Sakura looked most of the night. For having taken their dream away they were considerably nice about it. I mean they could have killed me if they wished, not that I wouldn't have defended myself. Perhaps they were only afraid of what you would think of them. Even now they don't out right attack me. They avoid me to the best of their abilities but the few times I've seen them they act like they don't know how to act._

_I assume it's because they think I got what I deserve. They know I'm heartbroken. They know that I eventually had fallen in love with you. Only now do they accept it, like I suddenly understand how they felt. Perhaps I do. _

_I get off track quite easily. _

_You took your jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. I could swear that I wasn't shivering. I might have had goosebumps, but I think you just knew. I'm the type that my hands get cold easily, and I get cold easily. You jacket was warm and it smelled like you. My face became redder but I was glad for the warmth._

_"Thank you," I smiled. "But won't you be cold?"_

_You smiled when you spoke, "Don't worry about me. I'm a guy. I'm already warm."_

_You had me laughing again. _

_Maybe that's part of the charm I started to recognize and fall in love with. You were so different when you were younger, it's almost like you changed completely. I know I never asked what happened during the time you left to avenge your family but you grew up and you changed. Something had to have happened. A burden lifted perhaps? _

_It's something we don't talk about. Things that happened before, except those fond memories of the rookie nine. We laugh at our previous selves. You teased me about my shy stuttering, which I've __started to do less at this point in the story. I teased you about how brooding you looked. You had an air of superiority about you. It's still there but its faded considerably. _

_I'm off track once again._

_Silly me._

_That night when we went to bed you faced me and asked me a serious question with which I still hope I didn't disappoint you with my answer. _

_"Are you happy?" _

_For a second my heart was beating faster and I was afraid. There was times when I felt lonely in our marriage but there were plenty, and growing, moments were I took pleasure in the small things. Talking was something I enjoyed. The little chats we had at breakfast or dinner helped me get through my days. _

_So I answered honestly._

_"I'm beginning too."_

_You took a second to search my eyes and the long eye contact made my face become pink but you looked like you were chewing it over in your head._

_"I guess it was a lot to ask of you," you turned and lay on your back. Eyes searching the ceiling. "I'm sorry."_

_"I married you didn't I?" I said suddenly. _

_You looked at me with such a curious expression as if to say, "Go on."_

_"Even though it was arranged I could have run away," I propped my head up on my hand. "I could have left my family when they switched me from being the heir to Hanabi. I could have left and done a million and one things. I chose to stay with my family. Even though they continuously hurt me. I chose to go along with the marriage, even though I didn't love you at first."_

_"At first?" you turned to me once more and I could see a smirk. _

_My pink face became redder._

_"Does that mean you've changed your mind about that?" _

_I bite my lip for a distraction. If only for a second. _

_"I think so," I looked away for a second. My face was hot and red and I was continuously embarrassing myself. _

_That's when I felt your lips crush into mine. How sweet it started out but it wasn't like the other ones I had become accustomed too. It became more passionate and I felt myself feeling more and more animal-like. It was frightening to me. I've never done that. I'd never kissed and felt so much like that it scared me and when you pulled away you gave me one last peck on the lips before saying goodnight. _

_What did that mean?Did I disappoint you? I for a second I wanted to whisper I love you but I wasn't sure it would be truthful or spur of the moment. So I held it in._

_I love you._

_I'm not afraid anymore to say it. _

_I know it's true and I know I feel it. So I will say it. I. Love. You._

_Love always,_

_Hinata._

Hinata placed the letter in an envelope and numbered it. She set it on the table and waited. Instead of starting another she stepped outside into the warm summer air. The gardens behind the house where she stood were looking overgrown once more.

_Overgrown and wild with life._ Hinata remembered seeing it that way long ago too. She had kept better care of it during their marriage and recently she ignored them due to her obsession with waiting for Sasuke.

She went inside searching for gloves and tools and finally she came across them.

She toiled long hours over the gardens, weeding them and moving flowers around until it looked neat and proper once more. Somehow it appeared more sad to her as well. She stared at the plants with a longing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She touched her belly gingerly and headed inside.

Hinata stared at the books on the shelves. They really had a lot of books. Many she had purchased during the time Sasuke was gone. She had a shelf dedicated to pregnancies and raising children. Hinata decided to reread one and test her knowledge.

Hinata grew bored quickly.

The book was much like all of the ones she had read. She put it up and settled in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. Tenten had left her some during the day. She licked the ice cream off the spoon and looked at her reflection on the dirty spoon.

She was not feeling any better and time seemed to pass so slowly. She reached for the pen and began to start another letter.

_Dear Husband:_

_Soon it will be eight months. My previous letters, except for the one before this, have been taken. If that was you, please let me know. _

_Two months before you left for this mission you sat down to have a serious conversation. It was fall. Leaves changed from green to red, yellow, orange and then turned to an unattractive brown. I was staring at the garden from the open window in the kitchen. Hot tea in my hands and it was nearly night._

_I heard your footsteps and waited for your words once you stopped several feet behind me. _

_"Hinata," you hesitated. __**You**__ were nervous. I took one last look and turned to face you._

_"Yes?" _

_"Recently I've thought about something your father told me," you took your hand and rubbed the base of your neck. I've never seen you so nervous. _

_"You were talking with my dad?" I felt this was strange. Something was wrong or weird or both. And then you looked away._

_"He asked me if something was wrong," you walked up to the window I was in front of and stared outside. I stared inside. Both facing different ways and not looking at each other. So close and still not eye contact made it easy to swallow what you were about to say._

_"What was he referring to?" curiosity got the better of me in that moment. _

_"An heir," you nearly choked on the words. _

_I knew exactly what you meant. My father was concerned the daughter he 'provided' wasn't doing a proper job of being a wife. My father wanted my life with you to be more solid, concrete, secure, anything but up in the air. He felt you could and maybe would leave me any second for some girl willing to jump your bones and produce a baby. _

_Either that or he was concerned I wouldn't be able to bear a child._

_Either way I spaced off deciphering whatever it was he had said. You were repeating my name and I snapped back to attention when you sighed._

_"See this is why we don't have a child," you made me feel so guilty. I should have been listening to you. _

_I didn't want to make whatever upset you worse by asking what you said. _

_I felt horrible and unfit to be your wife in that moment more than others. _

_"Sasuke?" I turned to face you with all the courage I could muster. Whatever happened next happened. _

_"Hm?" _

_"Do you care for me at all?" I could have phrased it better. I know I should have but I was so nervous my mouth seemed to be separate from my brain. It was left trying to remember what I wanted to ask._

_"What do you mean?" I think you knew. You just wanted me to say it first. Your eyes focused on __mine like they held all the answers to a dieing man's thoughts. _

_"I love you," I finally said it. The moment I said it I knew it was true. I disliked how Ino and Sakura use to say that they loved you. They threw the word love around like it meant so much but they didn't __**know**__ you. I know you. Better than most. "Do you return those feelings?" _

_My felt my heart was spinning on a thread. Close to snapping but spinning wildly out of control. Maybe the thread only looked weak. Maybe our marriage and our relationship seemed weak from how it began. I like to believe that our affections grew from next to nothing at the beginning of our marriage. _

_Your response meant the world to me. I felt my breathing stop for a moment._

_"I love you too," you could have said yes, you could have nodded, you could have said ditto, but you chose to say, _"I love you too."

_I was the one to initiate that kiss. _

_I want to hear you say that again._

_Please Sasuke._

_Please say it._

_Forever yours,_

_Hinata. _

Hinata wiped away a tear here and there and stuck the long letter in an envelope and left it on the table. Her prayer for the night was that she would someday soon receive a reply at the very least.

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize for any spelling and grammical errors. I was reading a previous chapter to see how it looks from a different point of view and I noticed I made plenty of mistakes. I apologize. This was her longest letter. Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting reviews. I will update hopefully soon as in this weekend. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**that ninja kid**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

**This is chapter 5 of Love Letters. Please read, and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Husband:<em>

_So much is going on and yet so much is not happening. Where are you? Each day I feel more broken and I've begun to ask myself if I was every happy. I don't mean to complain or sound needy. You once said that you picked me because of that or something. I always wonder if you changed your mind. _

_Did I finally become annoying, clingy, needy? _

_Maybe I shouldn't be starting a letter this way. _

_Let me try this again._

_I last left off with our first exchanging of I love you's. Well the next few days were very nice. You know them. We talked the most we ever had in all of our marriage. You took me to train with you for the first time. I remember it so clearly. Your image is burned into my mind._

_Your precision, fast quick movements. Your concentration is hard to break. I trained along side you, you did your thing I did mine. But I was always watching you. It wasn't until I was using the gentle fist style and practicing with that that you began to notice me. I wondered if my presence is so small to you._

_You gave me this half smile. Like you didn't want me to know you were watching but you couldn't help it. It was only later you suggested sparring._

_At first I was worried. I might get hurt. Then I scolded myself internally. Even if you did it would help to shape me as a ninja. You didn't hurt me through. You told me to attack you like I was going in for the kill. I attacked and you blocked everything. _

_I stopped for a breath and you gave me a hard look._

_"Your not giving this much effort Hinata," you looked disappointed. It stung. "I told you to attack me like your going to kill me. Act like I'm the enemy. Attack me like you mean-"_

_I lunged fast at you._

_I don't know what you did to me but all the feelings I've built up over years in my clan's house were so easily released that day. I hit harder and faster like I was really trying to hurt you. And I knocked you down. My fingertips stopped just inches from your throat and I smirked._

_"How was that?"_

_I wanted your approval. I know you are always going easy on me. Like I could take you down Sasuke. _

_"Much better," you took my hand and used it to pull me to you. That kiss was one our last. After getting up and bathing that night I felt truly exhausted. Sleep took me over and the next day. Was our last together._

_I woke up to an empty bed. Your side was warm and I got up to make breakfast. There was no note as to where you were. I knew you would return soon enough._

_You did. You looked pleased as you entered and said your usual, "I'm home."_

_I greeted you and set the plate of food before you._

_Eager to eat you dug in like you hadn't eaten in awhile. I took in your image. You were fully dressed and smelled faintly of the Saki. _

_"Did you meet with Tsunade?" I asked._

_"Yeah," you smiled. "She approved me as an Anbu member. She briefed me of an assignment this morning. I leave tomorrow morning."_

_I remember congratulating you. _

Hinata heard a faint knock on the door. Hinata left the letter after she quickly added a _Love Hinata. _She got up to answer the door and it was Naruto.

She looked behind him for Sasuke and he wasn't present.

"What's the news?" Hinata prepared for something horrible. She could feel disappointment creeping into her heart. "Did you find anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "the trail was to old. Kiba and Akamaru found nothing fresh." He stepped forward and set a heavy hand on her thin shoulder. "Hinata, perhaps you should just give up."

Hinata shrugged his hand off.

"Why?" she asked him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "You Naruto why do you want to give up?"

"There's been no sign of him!" Naruto shouted. He was frustrated. The village it was near they haven't seen him since he first left and they were no help. We have no leads. Nobody else is willing to continue this! Just forget him."

Hinata stood in place. It was painful to hear Naruto say this.

"I won't. So you can forget me too then Naruto," Hinata hoped he would take the hint and leave. For a moment he stood there but he finally turned to leave her home but he stopped once more.

"Hinata," he said softly. "Please just move on if he doesn't ever come back. I'd hate to see you waste your life here."

"Goodbye Naruto," Hinata walked away and return to the desk. Laying her head onto her arms she cried. Everything in her life was falling apart. Almost like she was a joke and she was finally getting the punchline.

Hinata sat up an hour later. Her eyes puffy and red. She wiped the last of the tears and made some tea to sooth her frazzled nerves. As she heated the tea the sky beyond the window outside was dark and she could feel the rain ready to fall down. She poured the tea into a cup and sipped it gingerly. After she felt comforted by the tea she grabbed an umbrella and headed out into the rain. She wanted fresh air.

Rain felt good to her. It reminded her of the last day she saw Sasuke. Something she didn't want to forget. She patted her belly to remind herself to be happy. The raindrops came slow at first, almost as if they were holding back for her. She kept walking and walking until she saw people going into their homes to flee the pouring water. Her umbrella was a purple umbrella that she had since childhood.

A gust of wind took her umbrella from her. She ran after it and it landed on a tombstone. She looked around to see hundreds of gravestones. She had wandered aimlessly in this direction and now she was paying for it. She lifted up the umbrella to see whose grave she had disturbed.

As she lifted it she saw the name _Uchiha_.

She let the umbrella go. This was a new grave stone.

"No," she reached for it again and pulled it up.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Hinata fell to her knees. Questions flooded her mind. _Did they find a body and Naruto just didn't tell her? Did they just assume he was dead?_

Hinata touched the cool wet stone. She waited there for some time and when she stood up she went home.

The walk home was both grim and refreshing. The rain she saw had always been refreshing, rejuvenating, but after seeing the gravestone with his name, it upset her.

Her footsteps felt heavy.

Upon entering she went to the writing table and put the letter into another envelope.

She pulled out another paper and the pen in her fingertips shook.

_Dear Husband:_

_Did you know they have a gravestone for you? I'm not sure when they made it but I saw it, touched it even with my own fingers. It wasn't a dream. Please tell me something soon. Please let me know. I just want to know. That's all I need. _

_I just can't seem to get my head cleared. I'll finish this story that I've begun. _

_The last day. _

_You had just told me about being an Anbu member and I felt some sadness in knowing that you were accepted. Jealousy too, but mostly the idea of you getting dangerous missions and being away from home for so long. _

_I smiled, despite the feelings I felt. I wasn't sure which was more prominent of a feeling. I remember wanting to ask you to stay. But how could I ask you to not be an Anbu Black Ops member? It's a big deal, the best of the best. There were certain pressures being put upon me. Mostly by my family and some other families. They really wished for my to produce an heir._

_It's something that frightens me._

_You leaving. Starting a family. Where do I exactly fit into this puzzle?_

_I'm certainly not the best ninja. I never expected to be, I'm good at being a house wife, but that's not so exciting. I want some kind of purpose and I believe it was that day you gave it to me. _

_You left to pick up the uniform and mask and I was outside in the garden. It was a breezy afternoon and rather cool. But I worked hard on plucking every weed from my sight. My gloves were dirty and I went inside to freshen up. I had a cup of tea and stood outside overlooking the garden. _

_It's one thing I've had complete control over. The wild beauty that is was is now gentle and neat but still amazing to look at. I went to the market to shop for the ingredients for your favorite meal. _

_I saw many of our friends. Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee all waved and told me to send my congratulations too you. I promised._

_Well, I broke that. _

_I forgot in the heat of the night to tell you how your friends thought proudly of your accomplishment. I forgot that and sometimes I wonder if that would have made a difference. Unlikely but still. _

_It was getting to be later in the evening and suddenly I was rushing to finish the meal. You were no doubt training a bit too. You would do that all the time. Say your going somewhere and come home exhausted and sweaty from training. I know if I said that to Tenten she would accuse you of something else but the first time I realized you were taking too long I went looking for you. I was worried. I found you deep within the training grounds all by yourself. _

_It washed away all my worries._

_You showered before dinner and we sat down._

_"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," you told me. Even though you say it we both know that you still liked having your favorite meal the night before a mission, just like Naruto would fill up on ramen. _

_"It's no trouble," I countered. Honestly, it wasn't. You started to dig in. I took one bit and felt loneliness settle in. You had left for long missions before and each time loneliness would settle in at supper the night before. "Be safe."_

_I nearly choked on the words. You looked up to see my eyes focused on your onyx eyes. I will never forget the color of your eyes, the feel of your hair, the sound of your voice. All of these are forever engraved into my memory. Both a blessing and a curse. One I wouldn't live without, even if I had the choice. I've come to love you. Over the course of our marriage you've shown me something about myself. You've shown me the importance of speaking up._

_Because after dinner and the usual chit chat you stood in kitchen with me doing dishes alongside me. A rare thing. With an unbearable silence. _

_"I love you," you said. It broke the silence and I glanced over at you. Our eyes locked and I stare hopelessly into your eyes. Trying to find everything in them. _

_"And I you," I felt the smile tug on the corners of my mouth making me grin wide._

_I leaned closer and tilted my head to give you a peck on the lips. As I pulled away you grabbed my wrist and put your other arm around my waist. You pulled me into a crushing hug. _

_"I mean it," you told me. You more like whispered it into my ear. _

_"I mean it too Sasuke," I struggled to speak. I swear I could feel you smile against my cheek._

_"I don't think we really danced at our wedding," you said. You looked into my eyes and my face was beginning to turn red. _

_You backed away from me in order to offer your hand to me. As silly as I felt I took your hand and we danced there in our kitchen. Nothing special, nothing magical, not romantic, and yet it was all of that. I placed my cheek on your shoulder and relaxed against you. It felt comfortable and safe. I wondered if this was part of love. I imagine so. I believe now, even more so, that it is._

_What happened next is something I have never spoken or written to anyone. _

_When our dance was done, you sighed. Almost like it wasn't enough. You turned your head and looked away from me. I could feel distance being put between us. I felt more than ever that it was because of me. I stood beside you and intertwined my fingers with yours and leaned my head against you._

_"Please don't tempt me Hinata," your voice was calm but had a hint of strain. You were restraining yourself and I could see it pained you. I wondered how often you did that. _

_"You are my husband," I said as a reassurance but it sounded bad, I think to both of us, like it was duty and not my feelings. I realized there were two outcomes to be had here. 1.) I would say nothing, because I'm quite good at that, and nothing would happen. I would regret it later. 2.) I would say what I felt, no matter what your reaction and I will not have held regret later._

_I opted for outcome number 2. I stood before you and kissed you. More than just a peck. _

_"I say you are my husband because I you are. It is you that I love," I felt my face becoming redder by the second, but I couldn't stop here or now. "I want to show you how I feel."_

_Sasuke, you took me by surprise. You cut me off by taking my lips with yours. My heart was racing and even more so when you led my to the bedroom. I wondered if you could hear my heart hammering in my chest. My face was probably redder than a tomato but that didn't matter to me. Being close to you,your lips on mine, it was a secure and intimate thing. It was what I wanted. No matter how embarrassed, inexperienced, and terrified I was this overwhelming feeling of love was all that I really felt. _

_You reached for the bottom of my shirt, pulling and I remember your shirt was coming off as well. I was caught up in everything. It was beautiful. I felt like we were really together as one. _

_The morning was such a let down after that night. _

_I secretly wished you would decide that you wanted to stay with me. However, I woke to find you had left. You had plucked a pretty purple flower from my garden and left it neatly on your pillow with a note. I shouldn't have been so heartbroken. Not after having heard you say I love you, not after that night, not after all our marriage. But there were tears in my eyes. I cried lightly and then read the sweet note you wrote. _

_Dear Hinata:_

_I'll be back before you know it. I love you. So much. Maybe we can finally consider having a family. Wait for me. _

_Love always,\_

_Sasuke._

_I have that note framed. _

_I have kept that promise quite well. I have considered having a family with you, before I began getting sick. I would have nausea at all times of the day and it stayed for some time and Tsunade was the one to give me the news._

_"Hinata," she looked up from her papers._

_"What is it?" I asked. "Stomach flu?"_

_"It is a symptom but of something else," she delayed to see my curious look._

_"What is it?" I repeated._

_"You're just having morning sickness," she smiled. It took me a moment. _Morning sickness,_ I thought. _But that only happens when your pregnant._ It hit me then and I was excited. But you were already supposed to be home. It was the start of being on my own and it was incredible news and it gave me even more hope._

_Please respond Sasuke, because I love you._

_Love always,_

_Hinata._

Hinata placed the letter inside of an envelope and numbered it. She sealed it with a kiss and left it on the kitchen table. She curled up in bed and stared at the note framed on her end table. She let the tears fall gently and she wiped them away before they reached the pillow.

Lately she was always tired.

She slept. Peacefully, but woke still feeling empty and hollow. In that regard it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Just since the last ime I updated everything became complicated. I was stretched thin between college work and work. After my classes were over on Monday I thought, "Woo! I can finally update this series!" It's been one disaster after another. 1.) My iPod was being stupid and I tried fixing that. 2.) By trying to fix it I ended up not, and my comouter didn't recognize my mouse or track pad. 3.) I got my mouse to work. I really need that at least. Now that it's summer and all I face is just work, I will update faster. <strong>

**So sorry for the long wait. Thank you for being patient with me and my stupid struggles with life.**

**Also I apologize for all my grammical, puncuation, and spelling errors. I'm only human and bound to make mistakes that spell check doesn't notice or that I don't notice it has noticed. I just hope you understand what it is that I'm typing. Who knows, it would be my luck to make a sentance that totally doesn't make sense and I wouldn't catch it. Sorry this Author's note is so long.**

**Thanks for reading and being patient.**

**I hope you enjoyed this series so far. More will be on the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Here is Chapter 6 of Love Letters. Please readand enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hinata:<em>

_I'm so sorry, for now all I can send is this letter. _

_I can't write much because I'm still weak. Know this though, I am alive and I will return to you. I remember bits and pieces of what happened. I let my guard down. That's all I can tell you for now. I don't know where I am but this boy, he has collected the letters you sent. He will be the one delivering this. Even if this doesn't make it to you I will be coming home. But if you don't get this you won't know that. Oh well. Either way. _

_I'll explain as best I can when I return._

_Love,_

_Sasuke._

Hinata's fingers trembled slightly. Several days since she had wrapped up their story she had received this. A single envelope on her doorstep with her name written on it. It was Sasuke's hand writing. Though no one would believe her.

She tasted tears and realized she was crying. She wiped them away and began thinking of who to contact first. She chose Tenten and called her up.

She dialed the number and could barely speak, she tripped over her words and finally Tenten interrupted and said she'd be over. Hinata muttered a thanks. Her heart felt relief.

Tenten arrived minutes later. She looked more mature in some way. She seemed to have a certain look on her face when she was speaking to Hinata lately.

"Hey," Hinata hugged her best friend. She debated tell her. _It was a bad idea to invite her over and then not tell her. Maybe we can just hang out and be normal instead. I know what she will tell me after all, _Hinata thought.

Hinata invited her friend inside and poured them both a cup of steaming hot tea.

"So," Tenten sipped the tea with her eyes clearly focused on Hinata. She relaxed slightly with the sip. "What was with the excited phone call?"

"Uh," Hinata blanked on a good excuse. "Nothing. Just wanted to see you."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "That is **so** not why you called. What is it really?"

Hinata looked into her friends eyes. If she told her and Tenten wrote her off ans insane she would never be able to look her in the eyes again. She finally broke the stare and Tenten's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well?" she urged. "Is it about Sasuke?"

"Yes," Hinata couldn't keep it in for much longer.

"What about him?" Tenten studied her friends fragile face. Hinata looked conflicted.

"Can you pretend for at least ten minutes that you believe me and this isn't me just being delusional?" Hinata asked her friend. Tenten sipped her tea more but nodded.

"Just ten minutes though," she smiled. It was good to see Hinata so happy and hopeful.

"The letters were taken again," Hinata smiled triumphantly. "And I received a reply." Hinata pulled the letter out and gingerly handed it to Tenten who read it carefully.

"You would know his handwriting better than me," she felt it was hard to say. "If that is indeed him... It would be great to see him again. I'll apologize personally if I have too for not believing."

Hinata drank her tea as she listened to Tenten talk about her missions and their old team mates. The ten minutes had gone up a while before and Tenten found it comforting that Hinata didn't push the subject. She was hoping for Hinata's sake that it was his letter.

"Do you still like Neji?" Hinata asked Tenten after a few minutes of silence.

Tenten nearly choked on her sip of tea but she composed herself quickly.

"Excuse me?" Tenten was blushing a bit. "On Neji?"

"Well you used to like him," Hinata looked confused. "Or at least it seemed that way. You would always speak to him before you left the Hyuga mansion. Always went out of your way to find him too."

"I did not!" Tenten burst out. "I just thought he'd like a visitor once in a while too!"

"Tenten," Hinata became serious. "If you like Neji just tell him. He's about as dense in something like that as... well, Naruto."

"Please don't compare the two," Tenten held up a hand to stop Hinata.

Hinata giggled lightly and laughed at her friend.

"Just talk to him," she said once more. "I'm sure he likes you too. He always seemed to favor you over others. He can't stand some people, including me."

"Oh please," Tenten said. "Hinata he asks about you a lot. I'm pretty sure of all your family he cares the most."

"Just talk to him," Hinata smiled at Tenten.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

"Stay the night too!" Hinata asked her friend. "It's been so long since you stayed the night."

"Last time I stayed the night was before you were an Uchiha, your just as lonely as you were then," Tenten slipped in her choice of words. She grimaced at the thought of Hinata's reaction.

"I'm not alone," she patted her tummy lovingly.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm having twins?"

Tenten tilted her head to look at Hinata. She seemed perfectly happy, almost as if Sasuke had left just last week and was returning tomorrow. Hinata had never doubted him whereas those who were friends with him had given up hope. Naruto, even, had given up on Sasuke. He was always such a determined person. For him to give up was the last shred of hope anyone else had. Still, despite the odds, Hinata clung to hope stronger than anyone else.

"He'll come home to you," Tenten was surprised at her words. She wasn't sure if she believed them or not but she couldn't take them back. With Hinata's face lit up, she knew that Hinata needed the hope of others so it wasn't just up to her.

They talked much of the night. They gossiped and ate ice cream. They told their favorite memories and their saddest, they share the things they missed over the months of being separated except for the occasional visit.

Hinata dreamed of waking up to a sun shining morning. So beautiful and warm, she stepped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Tenten was sleeping on the couch even though Hinata told her to use the guest room.

Hinata walked to the kitchen where she make a cup of tea. She sipped the steaming drink slowly and turned to face the garden. The sun was shining so beautifully so Hinata stepped outside. She walked through the garden and marveled at the flowers. Everything was so neat and perfect. She stop at the little bridge over their small pond. Her cup of hot tea fell from her now loose fingers. A bloodied Sasuke stood on the bridge. He was looking sadly into the water.

He leaned closer and began to fall forward.

"No!" Hinata rushed forward but his fell into the now deep and dark water below the small bridge. Desperately she clawed at the water. She took one deep breath and jumped in after him. She tumbled in the darkness until she pulled to the surface. Then she was shaken.

"Hinata!" Tenten stood over her.

Hinata's lavender eyes stared at Tenten's brown eyes.

"Hinata you were screaming like someone was murdering you!" Tenten hugged her tightly. "You scared me."

"Hinata?" Hinata looked past her. "I think..."

"Huh?" Tenten looked at her friend's pale face.

"They're coming," she touched her belly. Suddenly her face was full of panic that was strong in her voice. "Tenten what do I do?" They're coming and he's not home!"

"Let's go," Tenten urged her.

"No! He can't miss this!" Hinata knocked Tenten's hand away.

"He's just going to have to miss out Hinata! I can't deliver a baby!" Tenten snapped. Hinata recoiled at the sound and made a face. A contraction. Tenten took the time to carry her. Tenten carried her friend all the way to the hospital where Tsunade herself said she would deliver Hinata's babies.

"This can't be happening now!" Hinata shouted through the pain.

"Well," Tenten said. "It is."

Tsunade had Hinata all ready to go and all they could do was wait.

Tenten was in the hallway for sometime until Tsunade exited.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"She's still in labor," Tsunade sighed. "I have a feeling she's deliberately trying not to birth them yet. She's waiting for him and this isn't good for her of them."

"I'll come in," Tenten hoped to tell Hinata to do the right thing.

A loud shriek stopped both of them from entering the delivery room once more. They hurried in and Sakura who was also helping deliver the babies turned to Tsunade and whispered something inaudilbe for Tenten.

"Then we have to hurry," Tsunade swept past Tenten and began tending to the unconscious Hinata.

"What's happening?" Tenten asked out loud. Nobody answered her. She was ushered outside by Sakura whom then hurried back inside herself. Tenten kicked the chair nearest to her and looked around the room with a slight blush on her face. She headed for the phone to call Neji.

Dialing the number Hinata had forced Tenten to memorize the night before she nearly choked on her words when she heard a faint groggy voice, "Hello?"

"It's Hinata," was all she managed. "Come quick."

He hung up immediately. It wasn't long before he was beside her and she cried into his shoulder. She was worried for Hinata. She was worried about a lot of things. Things she had pent up over the night. He rubbed her back and they sat down.

Hours went by.

Hinata felt like she was right back in that black water trying to find Sasuke, but she also felt great pain. She couldn't understand which way was up which way was down. She simply felt the nothingness surrounding her. She felt like she would succumb to it soon. Felt pieces of herself falling into this balckness around her and it seemed nearly impossible to find any of them.

She called out several times and even flailed. She fought it until she was spent.

It was when she felt herself growing tired that she began to hear the voices arounf her. It almost seemed like the harder she fought the more she had fallen into the blackness. She lay still and senses began to come back to her.

She heard a muffled voice through the door of her room.

"... Fine now," it sounded like Tsunade.

"Thank god!" that was clearly Tenten.

"Thank you," she furrowed her brows in confusion until she recalled the voice as being Neji's.

Hinata tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy.

She could hear the light beeping of a machine, the antiseptic smell of the hospital and the cotton sheets on her bed. She forced her fingers to twitch in order to make sure they were working properly.

When she got to the left hand something obstructed her from moving them.

She felt the warmth on her hand and tried harder to open her eyes.

A hand was over her's. Her vision was blurry but she lifter her other hand to rub her eyes.

A hand caught her weak trembling arm and she felt a pair of lips kiss her gently on the forehead.

She blinked many times to see Sasuke standing at her bedside.

"It's you!" she croaked. Her throat was dry and raspy. Tears began to flood her vision. "You came back!"

"I said that I would," Sasuke put a warm hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Tenten stood outside with Tsunade.

"So what happened to him? How, and when, did he get here?" Tenten bombarded Tsunade with questions.

"He arrived shortly after before we secured the babies," Tsunade reported. "As for how, he simply walked in. He looks a bit pale and thin but he seems to be doing well. He promised to file a report while she slept."

"She was right," Tenten told them. "She's never going to let us forget that."

Neji chuckled, "Yes, she won't let us forget."

"The important thing is that everyone is all together finally," Tsunade smiled. They peered through the narrow window on the door to see Sasuke kissing her on the forehead and her eyes overflowing with joy and tears.

"So what did she have?" Neji asked.

"Twin boys," Tsunade stated.

"I'm not sure if that's a bad omen or not," Neji looked back at Sasuke through the window.

"What's past is past," Tenten said to him. "Let's not hold that against her innocent babies." Tenten poked Neji with the last bit and he rolled his eyes. _Destiny_. It was something he often pondered and she simply would dismiss it so easily.

Tsunade left them outside Hinata's room and left to tend other patients. It was nearly dawn and they were bringing in the two boys into the happy reunion. Tenten and Neji decided to leave and visit them later. This was an intimate moment between Sasuke and Hinata and their presence would be lost in the excitement anyway. They left and Tenten was walked home by Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I have not given Sasuke's "Missing in Action" story and it will be in the next chapter. Also the next chapter will be the epilogue! I apologize for all my spelling, grammical, nad puncuation errors I know I have made. I was eager to get this out before I go to bed. Let me know about your thoughts on this chapter and this series overall. It's sad to think this will all be over in the next chapter. Thank you for reading along this far. Until next time. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I do not own Naruto.**

**Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Hinata took a small sip of her hot jasmine tea and touched a picture and unfolded the letter. Hinata left nothing to chance anymore. She documented so much of life that anyone who wasn't her would feel as if by looking at the pictures they had been her all their lives.<p>

She had kept his letter. The first sign of him in nine excruciating months.

Her memory sparked.

_Hinata tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy. _

_ She could hear the light beeping of a machine, the antiseptic smell of the hospital and the cotton sheets on her bed. She forced her fingers to twitch in order to make sure they were working properly. _

_ When she got to the left hand something obstructed her from moving them. _

_ She felt the warmth on her hand and tried harder to open her eyes. _

_ A hand was over her's. Her vision was blurry but she lifter her other hand to rub her eyes. _

_ A hand caught her weak trembling arm and she felt a pair of lips kiss her gently on the forehead. _

_ She blinked many times to see Sasuke standing at her bedside._

_ "It's you!" she croaked. Her throat was dry and raspy. Tears began to flood her vision. "You came back!"_

_ "I said that I would," Sasuke put a warm hand on her cheek and kissed her. _

_ It wasn't quiet the next few days. Hinata didn't ask and Sasuke didn't tell. Both busied themselves with the two boys who fussed over everything. Sasuke was patient and handled them with care and Hinata was just as gentle. It was four days of silence between them before it was finally broken. _

_ "You kept these?" Hinata had been snooping through Sasuke's desk. It's not like he objected. She had found all the letters she wrote to him. A small ribbon tied them into a small bundle. _

_ "Of course," he said to her as if it was odd she would ask that question. "It was what made me strong. I don't know how long I thought you were dead."_

_ "You thought I was dead?" Hinata whispered. She didn't want to wake the twins._

_ Sasuke stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She fell into step next to him as he left the house and lead her through the gardens behind the house. _

_ "You did wonders for this garden," he stopped next to a rose bush. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but she shut it and glanced back at the house with her Byakugan. She was satisfied with seeing just her two boys asleep. _

_ "I completed my mission," Sasuke. "I can't say what it was because of it's rank."_

_ Hinata rolled her eyes, "Of course."_

_ "It was fine until I left," he stared into her lavender eyes. "I was taking my time, thinking I had plenty of it. I found this small picture of you, just lying in my path and I picked it up. It had blood and a message saying, "_Blood for blood." _I believed that they had killed you. I let my guard down for only a moment. I remember a stinging feeling all over my body."_

_ Hinata saw the pain in his eyes. He kept his composure but she knew where to look for the answers. She touched his hand with hers. The slight touch seemed to bring him alive. His eyes were shining like he was holding back tears. Hinata slid her arms around his waist. _

_ "We've just found each other again," her voice soothing. "Let's not rush this."_

_ She felt him nodding in agreement. She hated not knowing but she didn't want to rush his story. _

_ Inside one of the twins cried. _

_ Hinata sighed, "It's probably Tsuhiko. That boy just doesn't like to sleep."_

_ She pulled away and gave Sasuke her sweetest smile before disappearing into the house to calm Tsuhiko. _

_ At nearly two in the morning Hinata got Tsuhiko to sleep. His twin never woke during the night. Hinata climbed into an empty bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke in a quiet house. She touched her stomach instinctively to make sure she hadn't dreamed it all. Instead she found Sasuke's hand around her waist. He was still fast asleep as she crawled out of bed to make breakfast and check the boys. On the kitchen table was a typed letter addressed to her. She smiled and began to read. _

_ Dear Hinata,_

_ As my wife, you are entitled to know these important things. I didn't think you would mind reading it. When I was attacked, they beat me within an inch of death. They left me and I was certain I would die. I welcomed it if I would see you again. The next memory I have is waking up and seeing blackness, or rock walls from the small flame of a candle. At first, I was alone. I wondered how I survived, and where I was. My wounds were dressed and my muscles were weak and they ached. Bones were broken and I waited for death again._

_ I slipped in and out of consciousness many times those first few... well I'm not sure how long it was. The next thing I remember was I was sleeping and dreaming of you, it was a cheesy dream but it was wonderful. I felt something stinging in my side and I woke up to find this redheaded girl dabbing something into an open wound. _

_ I asked her what she was doing and what happened._

_ She smiled weakly and told me to remain lying down. _

_ "I'm sorry," she told me. "It's hard to administrate the antidote if you move."_

_ "Antidote?" _

_ "They attacked you with a poison only known to our clan. It's extremely lethal due to that fact," she went back to brushing this thick gel onto my open wounds. It stung like hell._

_ "What kind of poison is it?"_

_ "The kind that makes healing almost completely impossible. It isolates the genes in the cells to stop the regeneration of new and healthy cells," she looked at me to see if I was getting it. "Basically it makes any wounds you receive only worse because they won't heal. This antidote rarely works because of different variants such as severity of wounds and number of poison."_

_ "Number of poison?" I had to ask her._

_ "Well poison number one is simply used for interrogations, doesn't cause much damage just makes the wound heal very, very, very slowly," she motioned to an unopened jar next to her labeled #1. "Number two is used on weapons, it makes the wounds received sting and leaves it unable to heal._

_ "Number three," she held up the jar she had open and, I guess, had been using on me. "This hasn't been used since the ninja war. Your lucky to be alive. This level of poison effects the surrounding cells making a small cut on your side into a huge gash within days. It's a slow suffering death."_

_ Her eyes were shining with tears like she was remembering something._

_ "So I was attacked with number 3?" it was stupid to ask but she nodded and began to tell me how she found me._

_ "I have long been disowned from my clan because of my heart. I fell in love with someone of a rival clan. My family disapproved and had him slain and me disowned," she told it so willingly. "I have been waiting for the day when I could get back at them but I don't have the heart to be ruthless like them. I caught wind of what you did – I can't explain seeing as this was part of my mission. Just know that it pissed them off real bad. - I knew they would use number three and attack you. Where they got the picture is a mystery. All I know is that they left you believing you would die shortly."_

_ "This is you getting back at them?" I connected the dots. They wanted me dead and I wasn't, thanks to her. _

_ "Yes," she smiled. "They really should have killed me if they didn't want me in the family. I mean honestly I was the poison expert of my generation. I was going to take their secrets with me."_

_ She shared a lot of her life story. I know I fell into my old way of thinking: wishing she'd shut up. I tired to tune her out, but I realized that I was alive because of her. So I made an effort. _

_ Then I asked her about you._

_ "Is Hinata really dead then? Or was that just to catch me off guard?"_

_ "My guess is it was just to take your guard down," she told me honestly. "It's too complicated for them to go into a foreign village and kill her just to get back at you before you died."_

_ My heart grew lighter._

_ "I feel like an idiot," I admitted. "I can't believe that I was so stupid and actually fell for that trick."_

_ "You love her," she said so matter-of-factually. "It's completely understandable. For those we love we let down our guard. My family didn't kill me. They should have, but they didn't. It's really the thing that makes me not have the heart for getting revenge."_

_ It made me think of you for hours before I got the courage to ask her a favor._

_ "Hey," I fumbled for a name but I remember she never gave it. "I know I don't deserve it but can I ask something more of you?"_

_ "Of course," she sat closer ready to listen. _

_ "Please will you check up on her? If I tell you where she is? Please? I just need to know," I asked._

_ She nodded. _

_ She left me with the antidote, the poison was so strong I had to continue to put the antidote on it at certain intervals. She stealthily found her way into our estate and she saw you sleeping. She also saw the letters and brought them back to me. I had just finished the last of the food she had left me with the night before and I was starving when she came back. _

_ "Great news!" she practically bounced in. "These are for you from her."_

_ I couldn't read in such dim light so she read them to me. I imagined you speaking the words though. I thought only of you. I wanted to write you but my broken arm was so weak from dis use. I didn't realize how long I had been out until your letters. I had something to look forward to._

_ As I grew stronger she made another trip to find more and check up on you. I was beginning to walk. My wounds were closing faster. It was a personal inside joke of ours that love was what was healing me so fast. Honestly my wounds were of little concern to me. But she insisted on my taking a jar of the antidote so that when I did decide to leave early, which I did, I would be prepared for the trip home. _

_ I got your very last letter and I could not wait longer I told her I would write you a letter. I wrote carefully but I think it came out crappy. That doesn't matter and I know that but it felt important. She delivered it without hesitation and my last wound was finally closing enough for travel. _

_ I left as soon as I could._

_ It was a safe trip home._

_ I found you weren't home and I went to the hospital immediately._

_ I had asked a passing intern where you were and they said you were the only one in the maternity ward. Tenten was calling Neji when I came into your room. It was a mad house and they told me to leave but when they saw that it was me they didn't make me leave. They let me stay until they had you stable and the babies were safely delivered. They left me alone with you. You slept so peacefully and I filled a report for Tsunade while I waited. _

_ I was relieved when the machines beeped faster to signal you were finally awake. _

_ You know the story from then on._

_ Love forever and always,_

_ Sasuke._

Hinata smiled. It was now lamented and in her scrapbook. The months after she took pictures constantly of her boys, all three of them. She composed a proud photo album. Years passed and her sons could not understand why she was constantly clicking the camera's button and capture the moment. Now Hinata teared up. She had flipped to the most recent photos.

Two boys with raven black hair stood staring blankly at the camera.

Akemi is the older of the twins and only by seconds. His raven hair was longer than both his father's and his brother's but it was not shoulder length. His eyes were a deep purple, and in some lights they looked black. He was the more like his mother, so many days he spent in the kitchen with Hinata and reading from their small library along side her. When it came to training he was glued to Sasuke's side.

Tsuhiko was the younger boy. He was slightly shorter, and he was smiling often. Sasuke made a joke when Tsuhiko was young saying that he believed that Hinata had some secret affair with Naruto and Tsuhiko was their love child. He never made that joke again when he saw his wife crying and holding onto Tsuhiko for dear life. She was shouting something about being completely faithful and that Tsuhiko was Sasuke's boy. He had become Sasuke's shadow over the years and he was the heartthrob of the two. His raven hair was longer than his father's and it was completely straight like his mother's hair. His eyes were a dark purple like Akemi's.

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and look up to see Tsuhiko and Akemi in their pajamas. A sleepy grin on Tsuhiko's face as he yawned a good morning to his mother. Akemi stood next to his brother, he was only slightly more awake.

"Morning," Akemi patted his mother on the back. He went to the fridge in search of a before breakfast snack.

Hinata closed the album and wiped her eyes.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" concern spread across Tsuhiko's face.

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Happy 18th birthday Tsuhiko."

"Thanks mom," he smiled and hugged her tightly back.

She walked over to Akemi and hugged him tightly as well.

"Happy 18th birthday Akemi," she let go and felt another hand on her shoulder as she heard a thanks from Akemi. She glanced behind her to see Sasuke ready for his hug.

"You do this every year," Sasuke hugged her.

"Do what?" Akemi asked.

"Every year on your birthday she pulls out that old album and she cries about how her boys have grown," he smiled at his wife. "I don't think she's ever shown you the beginning of that book."

Both of his sons shook their heads. Neither had been curious until that day.

"Once you see it you'll know why she documents everything," he told them. "If she didn't I would have. I think half of those in the beginning are photos I've taken anyway."

"Yes, yes," Hinata waved his words away. "I do it every year but this year is special."

"How is it anymore special than last year?" Sasuke asked.

Both boys were rooted into place.

"I thought you were going to tell him when he got back from a mission with his genin," Hinata had turned to her sons.

"Well he was home and we got home late and we were tired from our mission," Tsuhiko tried to say quickly.

"What were you supposed to tell me?" Sasuke turned to them as well.

"This year I'm joining the Anbu," Akemi announced.

"And?" Hinata urged.

"I am gonna ask Maeko to marry me," Tsuhiko smiled.

"Maeko? That's one of Ino and Shikamaru's daughters right?" Sasuke tried to recall what she looked like. All of their friends that had families all had many children.

"Yes," Hinata smiled.

"Black hair, blonde streaks, she runs her mother's families old flower shop," Tsuhiko offered.

"Ah," Sasuke remembered now. She decided not to become a ninja. Tsuhiko could care less. Sasuke didn't know much of his son's history with her but he gave his son a pat on the back and then a hug.

"I'm so glad to see that this clan will finally grow and become honorable once more," he said to his sons.

Hinata found her camera on the counter and took a photo before the moment was over.

"Mom!" both boys instinctively whine.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I was a little uncertain of how to end this. It's kind of sad to see it end. I'm terribly sorry for all my errors in every chapter of this series. This one is probably full of them. I wrote it quickly. <strong>

**I kind have an image in my mind of what they look like, but honestly I can't draw well enough for it to resemble that. Other wise I would so make something for this chapter. Thanks for reading this series and staying faithful to it. I love all the reviews I've gotten from it. Made it worth while. **

**If anyone thinks I should write something about the sons then let me know. I'm on the fence about it right now.**

**For now this is where I will say my good bye. **

**Goodbye. **


End file.
